Pretty Young Spies 2
by quackmistress
Summary: Rose, Carrie and Oscar get taken by SKUL and they have to get out of there. mi high


An MI High Fan-Fiction

PrETtY

YoUNg

SPiEs

2

Summary: Rose, Carrie and Oscar get taken to a SKUL prison and they find all the missing leaders.

Disclaimer: I do not own MI High or any their characters.

By Jacqui Morrison

"And now to breaking news! The Queen of England has been kidnapped along with many other world leaders including, Obama, Prince Harry, Prince William, Julia Gillard and many more." Frank turned the news off and looked at his young agents seriously,

"Do you see how serious it is now?" he asked them. Rose, Carrie and Oscar all nodded but Carrie said

"One question Frank, who's Julia Gillard?"

"The first female Prime minster of Australia." He replied as Carrie sniggered.

"Carrie, this is no time for jokes." Frank continued "MI9 don't believe that you 3 should handle this but I convinced them to give you a go. We have 48 hours before this mission is handed back to MI9 and given to Chief Agent Stark and his team." Carrie made a face at this; Stark was known for hating the MI High Project and the teens in it.

"Do we know who's behind it?" Oscar asked.

"We're not sure, but we have an idea." Frank replied

"Three guesses who" Rose said and Carrie replied sarcastically

"Erm… I dunno, is it, maybe SKUL?"

"Ding" Frank imitated a bell. "So we want you to go to a suspected location of a SKUL base. You'll need to look for clues or any information. Now I have some gadgets for you." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hairclip. He handed it to Carrie "This is a laser it'll cut through anything, metal, plastic, wood. It might come in handy."

"Thanks." Said Carrie as she placed the clip in her hair, he also gave her a slip of paper

"This is the address." He said as the agents headed towards the elevator, just as the doors were closing Frank added "Oh and be careful, because we all know what SKUL are capable of."

"Oi, what are you three doing?" a gruff man in black shouted at Rose, Carrie and Oscar. Rose looked at Oscar and Carrie and said

"SKUL agent." They nodded in agreement and ran as they rounded a corner all three of them crashed into big, buff men all in black outfits.

"Gotcha now." One said as Oscar realized they all had the SKUL logo somewhere on them. Oscar shouted

"RUN" but it was too late they had them handcuffed and gagged. One man came up to them, took their communicators, snapped them and then chucked them into a nearby bin. They were struggling and kicking so much that the three strongest men came and picked one of them up each. Oscar looked over at the two girls, they looked scared and he knew he probably looked the same. After all he did know what SKUL were capable of and he wouldn't put it past them to kill someone. Then the same man who took their communicators came and pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into Oscar's arm, then he did the same to the two girls. It was a sleeping dart and though he tried to fight it he soon passed out.

Rose woke up freezing cold on an icy, stone hard floor. She looked around and saw Carrie and Oscar still asleep on the floor next to her, it was then when it all came flooding back to her. She quickly shook Carrie awake and then Oscar; they both looked very confused so Rose said

"SKUL Prison, Missing Leaders Mission." Oscar nodded and said

"That explains why I am so cold and so sore. They are not going to get any information out of us if we die of pneumonia." Rose and Carrie both smiled weakly.

"Here's your food." Grunted a gruff man as he opened the door to their cell and slid a tray with three bowls and three cups onto the floor.

"Oh, I hope it's warm." Carrie exclaimed.

"Doubt it" said Rose.

"Well at least we won't starve." Carrie said, always looking on the bright side of things.

"Umm… girls, what's that?" Oscar said pointing at a grate in the corner. They all rushed to the corner and studied the grate.

"Maybe we can get out this way." Carrie said hopefully "How about we all pull and maybe it'll open. Rose and Oscar both nodded. "Ok on three. One, two, three puuuuuulllllll." And they all pulled and it sprang open.

"Yes!" Rose cried "Ok guys, I'll go down there and tell you what I find." She lowered herself down the hole, she dropped about half a metre and said

"It's just a room with a big metal door. Carrie you still got that clip laser." Carrie reached up for the laser but when she looked at it she saw it was broken.

"Sorry Rose, it's broken." She said

"Don't worry, there's a four-digit code, I may be able to crack it." Rose said "You two come down here and see if you can help." Oscar dropped down the hole and then Carrie said

"Ermmmm guys, if I jump that far I'll injure myself."

"What Carrie, but we both did it." Oscar said

"Yeah, but you two are taller than me so you didn't have to drop that far."

"Oh, well I'll catch you then."

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yep" Oscar replied. So Carrie dropped down the hole, Oscar caught her around the waist as she put her hands on his shoulders and he set her on the ground. She smiled at him and said

"Thanks." Then they both turned to Rose and she said

"Ok, so it's a four-digit code, so there are hundreds of different combinations." Carrie and Oscar both gasped and Carrie said

"How on earth are we gonna guess that?"

"Well it's a matter of logical thinking. So our cell number is 17 right? So we should try all possible combinations of one and seven." Rose said already typing numbers in the key pad.

One hour and one million numbers later Rose said

"Wait a sec, I think I know it. I think it might be 7 for S, 5 for K, 8 for U and 5 again for L. It is like a mobile phone." She typed a number in the pad and the door opened.

"Yes! Let's see what is in there." Carrie said pushing the door open, she stepped inside and saw a set of stairs. She looked at the ceiling to see only one dim lights, she looked at Oscar and remembered he was scared of the dark. Rose didn't know so she said

"Rose and I will go down there and Oscar you stay here and guard, whistle three times if anyone comes." He looked gratefully at her and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. He sat down as the two girls walked down the stairs.

"So what's wrong with Oscar?" Rose asked as soon as she and Carrie were out of hearing distance.

"He's…. well he's scared of the dark. He doesn't want everyone to know, but I don' think he'd mind if I told you." Carrie replied.

"Wow, he must trust you heaps to tell you something like that. I guess that's why he didn't want to come down here."

"Yeah, I suppose." They continued on until the steps ended then they walked for about ten minutes before they reached the end. Rose looked through a small window and said

"You'll never believe who's in there."

Back in the room under the grate Oscar had been sitting there for a while when Carrie came up puffing and said

"Rose is back down there. You better come; you'll never believe what we've found." Oscar looked into the darkness trying to make out any shapes. He looked at the dim light and said

"But, you know how I…" he trailed off, Carrie looked at him with sympathy

"I'll be right there next to you. But we have to hurry." He looked reluctant but said

"I guess."

"Great" Carrie said as she took his hand and they both ran down the stairs into the darkness. Oscar couldn't see anything but Carrie was still pulling him along. They reached a flat surface and they kept jogging for about five minutes. Then she suddenly stopped and he could see Rose standing there. She said

"We found the leaders." Oscar, confused said

"What leaders?"

"The missing ones, idiot." Carrie replied.

"Oh."

"Look through here, they are in a dungeon." Rose said, Oscar stepped forward and looked through the small window. He saw The Queen, an African-American, a pale skinned ranger as well as many other adults all talking. Probably figuring out how to get out of there. There were four guards around the room. Oscar had an idea,

"Carrie, do you think you could get in there and knock the guards out? Then Rose and I could come in and try to figure something out." Carrie looked at the window and said

"I could do that." She stepped through the window and sneaked up on the closest guard and knocked him out. She did the same to all the guards, when Rose and Oscar came in and Carrie held up a pen.

"These are the SKUL communicators, do you think if altered them we could get through to MI9?" Rose took the pen and examined it

"We could probably move some of the wires and it might work. Wait do you still have that laser clip."

"Yeah" Carrie replied and handed it to Rose

"Thanks" said Rose as she uncapped the pen to find a bunch of wires not a pen. She then pulled the flower on the clip apart and connected some of the wires in the clip to some in the pen. She held the pen to her ear and said

"Frank, Frank, are you there?"

"Oh Rose, thank goodness. Where are you? Are you ok? We are Carrie and Oscar? Are they with you?" Frank replied

"Calm down, we are in a SKUL Prison and we are all okay."

"Fantastic."

"Yeah and we found the missing leaders."

"What? How?" So Rose summarized what had happened and when she finished Frank said

"Well, I'll alert the Head of MI9 and a swat team. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok, Thanks Frank." Rose said as she hung up.

"We'd better go tell the Queen and the rest of the leaders about this then go back up to cell so that MI9 know where to go." Carrie said.

"Alright, let's go" Oscar said as they walked into the dungeon. The leaders looked up at them and the Queen said.

"We are not telling you anything, so you can leave." The teens sniggered at this; the leaders obviously thought they were SKUL agents. Well they were in their black uniforms. Oscar stepped forward and said

"Ma'am, we're MI9" he held up his MI9 ID Card as did Carrie and Rose.

"Oh sorry, but how are we going to get put?" she asked

"Well Ma'am there is a swat team and the Head of MI9 coming as well as our leader, Frank. They'll be here soon." Rose said, Carrie looked at the other leaders and said

"So do you know why you are here?"

"Well deary, that's confidential." The Queen said "But I can tell you this, we are working on an anti-SKUL treaty. **(A/N I know there is already one in the show but just pretend there isn't) **And these are the leaders of all the countries that are the biggest supporters of the treaty."

"Sorry Ma'am but we gotta go, but we'll be back soon to get you all out of here."

"Rose, Carrie, Oscar! Oh thank goodness you're alright." Frank called out as he opened the door to their cell. He, the Head of MI9 and a swat team came running into the cell. Frank gathered his team in a hug as they assured him that they were alright.

"I hate to spoil the reunion, but we need to get the missing leaders out of here." Said the Head of MI9.

"Oh right." Said Rose "So you go down that grate and down some steps and then there is a small window you can squeeze through."

"Alright, let's get going. Swat team down that hole. Rose you lead."

"Ok" Rose walked over to the hole, and dropped down followed by the head of MI9, then Frank then the swat team and finally Carrie and Oscar. Oscar dropped down the hole and held his arms out for Carrie she dropped down and he caught her like last time. Oscar started to walk but Carrie caught his arm and said

"Wait, we could stay you here if you want."

"Nah, it's alright I wanna see all those buff guys get through that small window." He joked.

"Seriously, I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Carrie, I appreciate it but if I'm gonna be a spy I gotta get used to it."

"Yay! I knew you wouldn't chicken out." She started walking down the steps with Oscar right behind her. She could tell he was still scare so she took his hand and said

"It's gonna be ok, we've been done here once already." She looked up into his eyes, they were wide open but he said

"Yeah." He said. "Thanks Carrie, you're really helping me you know." He bent his head and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and said

"It's ok, I don't mind. I mean everybody's scared of something."

They were back in HQ at the school and Frank was saying how good they had done

"Good work team. You did really well. And the best thing Stark got demoted." The 3 young spies laughed and cheered. Frank continued "Well I have to go fix some toilets but you three can stay down here if you want." He walked towards the lift

"I can't stay I have to go study for the English test." Rose said.

"We could study down here together." Carrie said.

"Good idea, I'll just get my stuff from my locker. Do you want me to get yours too?" Rose asked.

"Yes please" Oscar handed her his locker key, but Carrie shook her head

"Mine is down here." She said gesturing to her backpack.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Rose said as the lift doors closed.

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me back there in the tunnel."

"That's alright. Like I said everybody is scared of something." Oscar smiled and said

"So what are you scared of?"

"Ermmmm, well it's kinda embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than being scared of the dark?"

"Ok well, I kinda am afraid of failing something like a mission or a test."

"Really, so you've never lost anything. Like a gym comp or anything."

"No"

"Wow, you must be really good."

"Yeah I guess." Carrie admitted. Oscar smiled and said

"You're fantastic, you can do all kinds of stunts and you can knock people out in, like, five seconds."

"Awwwww thanks. You too, you can speak like a million languages." She popped up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and grabbed her up in a huge hug, lifting her up off the ground. The lift doors opened and Rose walked out. Carrie and Oscar broke apart and Rose looked at them awkwardly. But she just brushed it off and handed Oscar his English books.

"Thanks" he said

"That's ok." Rose replied, she sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and Oscar and Carrie copied her. She pulled out a bunch of cards and said

"So, we can use these cards, to test each other." She divided them up equally and gave a pile to Carrie and a pile to Oscar. Carrie started, she read from the card

"What is am metaphor? And what is an example of one?" They kept asking questions like this, Carrie and Oscar both got a couple wrong, but Rose got them all right.

Rose noticed that Carrie and Oscar kept sneaking looks at each other and she wondered what was going on between those two. She was just about to ask when Carrie pulled a bag of _Clinkers_ from her backpack, she said

"Ok, it's break time. Let's play a game you get a _Clinker _and you gotta guess what colour it is. There are 4 colours pink, green, orange and yellow."

"But what is the point of that." Rose asked.

"There is none." Carried replied. They all laughed and started the game. They had so much fun afterlong and eventful day. They were all exhausted but were having too much fun to leave. The three young spies abandoned their studying and broke into Frank's secret chocolate stash and started to party.

THE END


End file.
